Who Goes There?
by ColREHogan
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Some unusual visitors arrive at Stalag 13. The plot is thickening!
1. Who are the visitors?

_Author's Note:  Others own the Hogan's Heroes and Doctor Who characters.  All others are my creations.  Please don't use them without my permission._

Who Goes There? - Part 1

By Diane Maher 

  
  


          The Doctor was working in his laboratory located in the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce [UNIT] headquarters somewhere in London.  His new assistant, a petite, blond haired young woman by the name of Josephine Grant had recently been assigned to him by the man in charge of UNIT, Brigadier Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart.

          At the moment, Jo entered the lab carrying a small Christmas tree.  Her training was as an agent, but the Brigadier had foisted her onto the Doctor as his new assistant.  Today, she was putting up Christmas decorations on the lab walls.

          "Doctor?" asked Jo.

          "What is it, Jo?" asked the Doctor as he looked up from his work.

          Jo asked, "Do you mind if I put some decorations on that old antique of yours?"

          "Yes, I do mind," replied the Doctor flatly.

          "Oh.  Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," Jo said.

          "What are you doing?" asked the Doctor.

          "Did you forget already?" asked Jo.

          "Forget what?" asked the Doctor.

          "It's nearly Christmas! The next thing you know, it's going to be 1972!" Jo replied, exasperated.

          "Oh.  Maybe I'll have this circuit sorted out by then," the Doctor commented.

          "I'm going to get some more decorations," said Jo as she headed out the door.  She returned a few minutes later and silently went about her business.

          With a sigh, the Doctor returned to staring through his jeweler's magnifier as he micro-welded a tiny junction on the tetrahedral-shaped circuit.  His still nonfunctional dematerialization circuit kept him stranded on Earth.

          A moment later, he put down the micro welder on the lab bench.  He held up the circuit to the light and examined it further.  He smiled; thinking he finally had some success, he went inside the tall, blue police box to install the circuit in his ship's console.  His ship was very unusual and known as the TARDIS [Time And Relative Dimensions In Space].

  
  


          A couple of minutes later, the Doctor came out of the police box with the circuit still in his hand and looked around for his sonic screwdriver.  He squatted down and looked in a drawer close to the floor.  The Brigadier burst into the laboratory followed by a cloud of noxious, choking yellow gas.

          "Doctor!" the Brigadier called out before he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

          Still squatting on the floor, the Doctor replied, "What now, Brigadier?"

          "Brigadier!" Jo exclaimed from the far side of the room.  "Doctor!" Jo coughed and stumbled around the lab bench where the Doctor was engrossed in the search for his tool.  "Doctor, there's a cloud of gas in here! The Brigadier is unconscious and we've got to get him out of here to some fresh air!"

          Jo's shouting was enough to get the Doctor's attention.  "Jo! Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?!" he scolded.  He stood, looked over the lab bench, saw the Brigadier's prone form and went over to pull him to safety.  They headed towards the window when suddenly there was an explosion.  The window shattered and glass shards flew into the lab.

          The Doctor looked around and the only safe haven they had from the insanity occurring in the lab was that of the TARDIS.  "Come on, Jo, help me get the Brigadier into the TARDIS!"

          When they entered the machine, they laid the Brigadier on the floor for the moment.  The Doctor quickly turned the knob that closed the doors.  The ship was fully functional except for the dematerialization circuit.

          After a quick examination, the Doctor said, "I think he'll be all right in a minute.  He just needs some fresh air."

          The Doctor turned to the ship's console, flipped open a small black panel and inserted the circuit he'd been working on.  As he closed the panel, he reflected on the fact that his own people, the Time Lords, had put blocks in his memory so he could no longer properly operate his ship with complete freedom.  That was his punishment for his incessant meddling in other cultures, to remain on one planet, in one time.  It was enough to drive him insane at times, but he had to live with it for the time being.

          He activated the scanner to see what was going on in the laboratory outside the TARDIS and saw nothing but the cloud of noxious gas.  Suddenly, the time rotor began to move of its own accord.

          "NO!!!" he shouted as he frantically pressed buttons and turned knobs to try and stop what was happening.

          "What's going on, Doctor?" Jo asked, puzzled.

          "The TARDIS has just taken off," the Doctor whispered.

          "Taken off? How?" Jo asked.

          "It dematerialized," the Doctor replied.

          Still confused, Jo asked, "What happened and where are we? This can not be the interior of that police box in the lab!"

          "It is," replied the Doctor.

          He had told her that the TARDIS was a ship, but by the look on her face, she'd never believed him.  Now that she was inside it, she looked as if she still couldn't believe her eyes.

          Her expression turned to one of concentration and she said, "And you just said that we're moving."

          The Doctor nodded.  "Yes, Jo."

          The Brigadier stirred on the floor and coughed.

          "Brigadier!" Jo exclaimed.

          The Doctor went to a wall and pressed a button.  A cot slid out silently from the wall.  "Let's get him over here so he can rest."

          "All right," Jo replied.  They carefully moved Lethbridge-Stewart onto the cot.  "Doctor, what is happening?"

          The Doctor frowned.  "The Time Lords have seen fit to turn on their remote control of my TARDIS."

          She looked at him, puzzled.  "Who?"

          "My people," the Doctor replied, with more than a little disgust in his voice.  "The Time Lords have seen fit from time to time to inform me that danger is coming towards Earth.  Like that time just after you became my assistant when the Master came to Earth prior to the second arrival of the Autons."

          "Ugh! They tried to take over England by using those flowers which sprayed a plastic film over the victim's nose and mouth right?"

          "Yes.  As usual, the Time Lords have decided to make me do their dirty work for them," the Doctor replied.

          "You make it sound as if they don't want anything to do with anyone outside their own circle of influence," Jo commented.

          "They don't.  That's mostly the reason I left Gallifrey.  The damned politicians insist on a policy of strict nonintervention.  Except when it suits them!" the Doctor shouted as he shook a fist towards the ceiling.

          The Brigadier sat up then and bellowed, "Where on Earth am I?"

          "You're not on Earth," the Doctor replied.  "At least not right this minute."

          The Brigadier frowned.  "Doctor, what the blazes is going on here? What was that attack?"

          The Doctor turned to face him.  "How should I know? I was peacefully working on my project in the lab when all hell broke loose.  As far as where you are, you are inside my TARDIS."

          "What? Do you mean that ridiculous police box in the lab? In that case, let me out at once!" the Brigadier demanded.

          The Doctor shook his head.  "I can't.  Not until the ship lands."

          The Brigadier stared at him.  "It doesn't feel like we're moving!"

          Suddenly, the scanner on the wall came to life.  "Doctor? Are you there?" a male voice asked.

          The Doctor looked at the screen and saw the President of the High Council of Time Lords addressing him.  "I am, Lord President," he replied.

          "Doctor, we have noticed a grave disruption in the space-time continuum," the Lord President began.

          "Go on," said the Doctor.

          "We have investigated it and found the origin of this disruption to be on Earth, near a place called Hammelburg, Germany, in the year 1943."

          The Doctor thought for a moment and asked, "And you want me to straighten it out so the Time Lords don't have to get involved?"

          "Yes," the Lord President replied.

          "What if I refuse?" asked the Doctor.

          "This event is of such magnitude that it could change Earth's history as you know it from 1943 forward.  It would affect you where you are in 1971.  You may be in exile, but the High Council thought you should be aware of the situation."

          "And since I'm already here and expendable..." the Doctor muttered angrily.

          The Lord President looked at him slightly askance.  "I didn't say that."

          The Doctor was losing his patience.  "You didn't have to!"

          "Good-bye, Doctor! And, good luck!" The screen went blank and the TARDIS landed.

          "WAIT!! You didn't tell me anything!" the Doctor bellowed at the now blank screen.

          "What was that all about? Who was that man?" the Brigadier asked.

          "That, my dear Lethbridge-Stewart, was the President of the High Council of the Time Lords on Gallifrey.  He has told us where and when we are going."

          "What do you mean, where and when?" asked the Brigadier, confused.

          "You heard him.  Hammelburg, Germany, 1943," the Doctor replied.

          The Brigadier looked over at Jo Grant and she shrugged and rolled her eyes heavenward in complete disbelief.

          The Doctor saw this exchange and noticed that the time rotor stopped moving.  "I see that neither of you believe me."

          The Brigadier said, "You have to admit, it is rather difficult to believe, Doctor.  I mean, we're going into Earth's past?"

          "Yes, isn't it," the Doctor replied sarcastically as he activated the scanner to see what was outside the ship.  All he saw was complete darkness.  _What the? he thought._

          "Well, Doctor? Where are we?" Jo asked.

          He checked his instrument panels and they confirmed their location as just outside the town of Hammelburg, Germany in 1943.  "We're exactly where the Lord President said we should be, with one minor exception."

          "What is it?" asked Jo.

          He checked another instrument.  "We've materialized underground," replied the Doctor.

          "Can we get out?" asked the Brigadier, concerned.

          "Let's see."  The Doctor activated the switch that would open the doors and they opened inwards.  The trio walked outside the ship.

          "Where do you suppose we are?" Jo asked as she flashed her light around outside the TARDIS.

          "In a tunnel of some sort," the Doctor replied as he looked around after closing the TARDIS door.  They walked around the TARDIS.

          "Look, Doctor! There's a light down this way," the Brigadier said.

          They walked down the tunnel towards the light.


	2. Hogan meets the visitors

_Author's Note:  Others own the Hogan's Heroes and Doctor Who characters.  All others are my creations.  Please don't use them without my permission._

Who Goes There? - Part 2

By Diane Maher 

  
  


          Colonel Robert Hogan and his crew were down in the tunnel beneath Barracks 2, going through their final preparations for the night's mission when Carter heard a strange sound.

          "Sir? Did you hear that?" Carter asked.

          Hogan paused and listened.  "I didn't hear anything, Carter.  What do you think you heard?"

          "I thought I heard some kind of a grinding noise, down the emergency tunnel, towards the exit."

          "Carter me mate, you've been around the chemicals too long," Newkirk teased.

          "If that were the case, he would be losing his sense of smell, not hearing," LeBeau commented sarcastically.

          "Not if it was TNT or nitroglycerin and it blew up while he was preparing it," Newkirk replied and both laughed.

          "Will you guys cut it out? I really heard something!" protested Carter.

          The faint sound of voices echoed through the tunnel to where they stood.  Hogan motioned for Carter and Newkirk to hide down one tunnel, Kinch and LeBeau to go down another and he would go down yet a third.  Each of them took a weapon from the table and all were ready to fire as they hid in the side tunnels.  They were out of sight when a shaft of light shined down the emergency tunnel.

  
  


          A tall man, with curling silver hair, dressed in a frilly white shirt and black velvet pants, cape and jacket entered the room, followed by a blonde haired woman dressed in form-fitting gray pants, vest and white shirt and a tall, dark haired man with a mustache dressed in a uniform of some sort.  It looked vaguely like something the British Army would wear, but it wasn't quite the same.  They wore brown, not olive green, Hogan observed.  _Who are they and what are they doing here? More importantly, how did they get here?_

          The man in the fancy clothes saw the document on the table and went over to inspect it.  "I wonder if this document has any hint as to what we are here to do?"

          Hogan quickly moved behind the man and put his gun to the back of the intruder's head.  "And just what are you here to do?" he asked as calmly as he could, given how nervous he was.  It wasn't everyday that they had people just show up in their secret tunnels beneath Stalag 13.

          His crew came out and pointed their weapons towards the other two.  The uniformed man went to draw his weapon.  "No, Brigadier!" the man in front of Hogan exclaimed.  He then calmly raised his hands, turned and faced Hogan.  "Will you please put down the gun? We're not the enemy.  I'll try and explain who we are and why we're here."

          _Whoever he is, he's willing to talk first,_ Hogan thought as he slowly lowered his gun.  He would listen to this stranger who happened to have a British accent, yet was still wary as they had appeared out of nowhere.  "Sit over there," he indicated a table with several chairs around it.  His men kept their guns trained on the other two.

          The man gave a quick nod and sat in the chair indicated.  He coughed nervously as though he didn't know where to begin.

          Hogan looked at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "Well? Let's start with who you and these people are, and then we can go from there."

          "That's a reasonable request.  I'm known as the Doctor, this is my assistant, Jo Grant and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart of UNIT."

          "UNIT? Who are they?" Hogan asked.

          Before Lethbridge-Stewart could answer, the Doctor replied, "We can't tell you."

          Hogan shot a glare towards the Doctor.  He had been patient with this man thus far, but this was pushing it.  "Why not?"

          The Doctor remained silent and hoped both the Brigadier and Jo did the same.  Hogan walked over to the younger man.  "Well? Who or what is UNIT?!"

          "Like the Doctor said, we can't tell you," the Brigadier said.

          Hogan's brow furrowed.  He then ordered, "All of you, get up against the wall."  To his crew, "Search them.  I want to see everything they've got in their pockets."

          Hogan noticed the nervous look on the Brigadier's face.  "Is there a problem, Brigadier? You seem nervous."

          "No," the Brigadier replied.

          Carter said, "Um, excuse me ma'am, could you please raise your arms and put your hands behind your head?"

          Jo was surprised by the man's politeness.  "Where are you from?" she asked as she complied.

          "Muncie, Indiana," replied Carter as he lightly frisked her.

          "That's nice," Jo commented as she lowered her arms.

          "You've got nerve, frisking Miss Grant!" the Brigadier exclaimed angrily.

          "Take it easy, Lethbridge-Stewart.  We have to make sure that none of you are carrying anything that could interfere with or expose our operation here," Hogan replied calmly as he caught the look that passed between Carter and the young woman.

          "I still don't like it," said the Brigadier.

          "Yeah? Well, it's over and done with and he didn't hurt her.  We're not like that," said Hogan.  His crew placed the items on the table and Hogan gave them a cursory glance.

          "Colonel, I could order you..." the Brigadier began.

          Hogan looked sideways toward the Brigadier.  "Yes, I suppose that technically you can.  However, I won't allow you to pull rank on me because the security of this operation is of paramount importance and British accent or not, I have no idea what organization you're a Brigadier in," Hogan replied sharply.

          The Brigadier's wallet and all their IDs were on the table.  Newkirk checked out the money in the wallet to see whether it was counterfeit.

          "Well?" Hogan asked, curious.

          "Blimey, I've never seen anything like this!" Newkirk exclaimed quietly.

          "What is it?" asked Hogan.

          "Look, the bleedin' date on this five pound note is 1968! And there's some woman's picture on it, not the King's," Newkirk replied.

          Hogan looked at Newkirk in disbelief.  He then took the bill, looked at it under a light himself and finally turned back to the three people who were still against the far wall under the watchful eyes of Kinch and Carter.  He put down the bill and picked up their IDs and inspected them.

          "United Nations Intelligence Taskforce," Hogan continued as he read the information on one of the IDs out loud.  "Never heard of it and I know the League of Nations is gone."

          The three intruders were silent.  Hogan considered the situation and he didn't like it at all.  _Perhaps these people are Gestapo agents?_ Looking at the Doctor, he dismissed that thought.  Hogan frowned and then went back to the table.  He picked up the five pound note.

          "Well? Would you care to explain this?" Hogan asked, holding the five pound note toward them.  They said nothing.  "Tie them up, Carter and sit them against the wall.  Until we get some satisfactory answers as to who they are and why they're here, we can't take any chances that they'll escape and tell the Nazis about this place and us.  Then, we need to check the emergency tunnel and make sure it's clear.  We don't want any nasty surprises waiting for us."

          "What about tonight's mission, sir?" LeBeau asked as he came to stand next to Hogan on the far side of the room from the prisoners.

          Hogan considered the Frenchman's query for a moment.  Turning away from their captives, Hogan quietly replied, "Two of you will have to go out and complete the mission.  Headquarters said that it must be done tonight.  LeBeau, you and Carter will go out after midnight."

          "Yes sir," replied LeBeau.

          _Could they really be from t__he future? That's extremely hard to believe and even harder to confirm, Hogan mused as he looked down at the British five pound note in his hand.  He saw the year that it was printed was indeed 1968. He checked his watch.  It was almost time for the evening roll call.  On his way to the ladder, he paused at a table where there was a sewing basket and turned back to address his prisoners, "I'll be back shortly.  I'd like to talk with you some more."_

          "Are we to remain tied up?" the Doctor asked.

          "Yes, but only until I return.  Then, based on your answers, I'll consider releasing you," replied Hogan.

  
  


          Hogan and his crew left and they heard a trap door of some sort close.  The tunnel was quiet and the three prisoners looked at each other.

          "Well, that's not much consolation is it?" Jo asked.

          "No," the Doctor said.

          "What do you think of these men, Doctor?" asked the Brigadier.

          The Doctor frowned as he tried to untie the ropes that held him.  "I'm not sure.  At first, I believe they thought we were hostile."

          "I agree that they're not sure about us," chimed in Jo.

          "Can you blame them?" asked the Brigadier.  "I still can't believe where we are, but seeing the Colonel's uniform, I recognize it as being an American one from the war."

          "I think we should give them a chance.  Remember, we still aren't sure why we're here," said the Doctor.

  
  


          The sound of a trap door activating echoed through the tunnel.  A minute later, Hogan returned to the tunnel.  He was glad that his three prisoners were still sitting right on the floor where he'd left them.

          "That was quick," the Doctor commented.

          "Roll call usually is," Hogan replied with a shrug as he pulled a chair in front of them, straddled it and crossed his arms on its back.

          "Roll call? Where exactly are we?" the Brigadier asked.

          Hogan said nothing.

          "Oh.  Since we told you nothing, now you're telling us nothing?" The Brigadier paused before continuing in an agitated voice, "Well?"

          Hogan frowned.  He was getting tired of the Brigadier quickly.  He stood, left the room momentarily and returned with a handkerchief.  He went over to the Brigadier, squatted down, calmly put it in his mouth and tied it around his head.  Jo snickered and got a searing look from the Brigadier.

          "Sorry, Brigadier! I can't help it! That's the first sensible thing I've seen happen today!" she said between fits of laughter.  The Doctor laughed too.

          "Now that's settled, I suppose you really would like some answers from us," the Doctor said.

          Hogan returned to his chair.  "Yes, I would.  I'm an open-minded person if you give me a chance.  Besides," he said as he pulled the English five-pound note from his jacket pocket, "I've seen some of the proof already."

          "We can't tell you a lot, as we can't afford to mess up Earth's future," the Doctor began.

          Hogan nodded his understanding and the Doctor continued.  "We've been sent here from 1971 to stop a catastrophe from occurring which would change Earth's future from here on."

          "Do you know what you're supposed to be stopping?" asked Hogan.

          "Unfortunately, no," the Doctor replied.

          "And time travel exists in 1971?" Hogan asked, skeptical.

          "No.  My people have discovered the secret of time travel," replied the Doctor.

          "Oh? Who are your people?" asked Hogan.

          The Doctor sighed.  "This is going to be a little hard to explain.  You see, I'm from another world."

          Hogan looked in disbelief at the Doctor and then at the other two prisoners who said nothing.  "Doctor, can you prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're from another world?"

          "Do you have a stethoscope?" Jo asked.

          "Yes."  Hogan stood and left the room for a moment, and then returned with a stethoscope.

          "Now, put it against the Doctor's chest and listen.  You'll find something rather...unusual."

          Hogan put the earpieces in his ears, squatted down, placed the stethoscope on the Doctor's chest and listened.  He wasn't a doctor by any stretch of the imagination, but Hogan could swear that he heard the sound of two separate heartbeats, one on each side of the man's chest.  He moved the stethoscope to each side to confirm this strange phenomenon.

          "Well? What do you hear?" asked Jo.

          "I think that I heard two heartbeats," Hogan replied, a look of shock on his face.  He stood, took the earpieces out of his ears and considered what he'd heard from these people to this point.  _Certainly, the Gestapo or the SS wouldn't be able to pull off something like this.  Hell_,_ even we couldn't pull off this one! Strange as it may seem, they may be telling me the truth.  Can I afford to take that chance?_

          Hogan walked over to where he had a recorder going and switched off the power.  He moved the switch into the rewind position, turned the power back on, rewound it, then switched back to play mode and played it back.

          Jo and the Doctor were surprised when they heard their voices being played back from a sewing box.  Hogan listened to what they had said after he'd left for roll call.  He chuckled at the last comments made before he returned.  He sighed as he turned off the recorder and considered his next words carefully.

          "I guess we'll have to trust you.  I've heard enough that I'm convinced you're not Nazis.  If there is anything we can do to assist you in your mission here, we will."  He then went over and began untying their bonds.

          "Are you sure you want to untie the Brigadier?" Jo asked.  "He probably wants to court-martial you," 

          Hogan grinned and replied, "I will miss the peace and quiet.  By the way, I'm Colonel Robert Hogan, US Army Air Corps.  Sergeant Carter, an American and the one who tied you up, is a chemist.  Corporal Newkirk is the British member of our unit and takes care of forgery and the occasional safe.  Sergeant Kinchloe is another American who takes care of the communications, electrical equipment and on a rare occasion, the plumbing.  Corporal LeBeau of France is our chef."

          "Nice to meet you," she replied.  "What do you do here?"

          Newkirk and Kinch returned from their inspection of the emergency tunnel.  "Sir, there's a bloomin' police box right in the middle of the tunnel not far from the stump!" Newkirk reported.  As he and Kinch entered the room where their captives were now standing and stretching their muscles, he asked, "You let them go?"

          "Yes.  I've learned some more things about them and I'm convinced that they are telling us the truth," Hogan replied.

          "You're the guvn'r!" Newkirk said.

          Hogan turned and looked at the Doctor.  "Is that police box yours?"

          "Yes.  That is my ship, it's known as the TARDIS," the Doctor replied.

          "TARDIS?" asked Hogan.

          "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," replied the Doctor.

          Hogan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.  He was tired and it showed.  "It's getting late.  It's," he checked his watch, "2330 hours.  After roll call in the morning, I'll come back down here.  Meanwhile, I'd appreciate it if you spent the night in your ship."

          "Speaking of your roll call, where exactly are we? A military installation?" the Brigadier asked as he drank some water after removing his gag.

          "Not exactly," Hogan replied.  "We're beneath a German POW camp."

          The Brigadier looked at Hogan as though he was crazy.  "Are you serious? We're really beneath a German POW camp?"

          "Yes.  We're all prisoners of the Germans," Hogan replied.

          "But you have all this down here?" asked the Doctor.  "Incredible!"

          "Yes, it is.  Now, you understand why we greeted you the way we did.  Our lives depend on this operation remaining a secret.  We just can't afford to take chances.  Good night, gentlemen, Miss Grant," Hogan said tiredly, and then went above for the night.


	3. The New Visitors

_Author's Note:  Others own the Hogan's Heroes and Doctor Who characters._

Who Goes There? Part 3

By Diane Maher

          Major Hochstetter sat at his desk reading one of the latest reports from Berlin when someone knocked on his office door.  He frowned as he wasn't expecting any visitors today.  With a shrug, he returned the report to its folder.

          "Come in!" Hochstetter called.

          The door opened and a man and a woman walked in.  The man was a medium height and slight build with a salt and pepper receding hairline, mustache, and goatee.  He wore a black tweed suit.  The woman was tall and slim.  She had brown, shoulder length hair, dark eyes and a curvaceous figure.

          "What can I do for you?" asked Hochstetter.

          "My associate has been ordered to set up a laboratory in this area to conduct top secret research."

          "By whose authority is she performing this research?" asked Hochstetter.  "I need to make a phone call."

          "The Führer's direct authorization has been given," replied the man.

          "But I cannot authorize anything of this nature in this area without orders," protested Hochstetter.

          The man leaned forward on the desk and stared into Hochstetter's eyes.  "You have made your phone call and received your orders.  You have permission to allow us to continue."

          "Excuse me?" Hochstetter asked.

          "You have your orders.  You will obey me," the man said, his tone sibilant.

          "Wha...?" Hochstetter's voice was uncertain and his eyes became glazed over.

          "You will obey me," the man repeated.  "You...will...obey...me."

          A minute later, Hochstetter blinked.  "Um, yes.  Were you given a location to set up your laboratory?"

          "I'm in the process of setting it up now," the woman replied.  "Its location is to remain a secret."

          Hochstetter frowned and his brow furrowed as he considered the woman's answer.  "Do you have all the supplies you need for your project?"

          The woman walked around behind the desk.  "Yes."  Hochstetter felt her hand slide against his cheek one moment and the next he was slumped unconscious over his desk.

  
  


          "What did you do that for?" asked the man who was the renegade Time Lord known as the Master.  "I had him under my control!"

          "Oh be quiet!" the woman snapped.  She was known as the Rani and was also a Time Lord.  She took a skin and hair sample from Hochstetter, carefully put each in separate plastic bags, injected a drug into him and then stood to leave the office.

          "What are you doing? He'll remember us unless we kill him!" the Master insisted.

          "No.  I have what I came for.  Leave him.  He'll wake up and remember nothing of our interview." the Rani replied.

          "What do you mean?" asked the Master.

          "I injected him with a small amount of a drug that will erase any memory of us from his mind.  Don't worry," said the Rani.  "Let's return to your TARDIS."

          A short while later, the two Time Lords approached the ship and entered.  It was disguised as a statue and located at the edge of Hammelburg.  When the door to the craft was closed, the Rani covered her mouth and nose with a small oxygen mask and she whirled and sprayed the Master with a knockout gas.  The Master collapsed to the floor of his TARDIS, unconscious.

  
  


          When the Master opened his eyes, he found himself chained to the wall inside a cell.  Shaking his head, he muttered, "What happened?"

          The Rani laughed evilly.  "I subdued you."

          The Master scowled.  He demanded, "Why? We had an agreement!"

          "I don't need the likes of you getting in the way of my research!" the Rani snapped.

          "But you needed my help to get through the local politics so you could set up your lab!" protested the Master.

          "True.  I thank you for getting me through the necessary red tape and showing me where the lab will eventually be located.  There are plenty of subjects here."

          "Damn you! Using me for your own ends!" the Master snarled.

          "In this male-dominated society, it was necessary, you understand," the Rani said in a condescending tone.  "Your masculine presence was most helpful."

          She pressed a button and the cell was flooded with gas.  As the Master coughed, the Rani said, "Sleep well."

          The Rani left the cell area, walked down the hall to where a bank of computers stood against a wall.  She opened a hidden door on the computers and entered her TARDIS.  She went immediately to the lab that she had set up in her TARDIS.  It was time to begin her grand experiment.


	4. Threat Revealed

_Author's Note:  Others own the Hogan's Heroes and Doctor Who characters.  All others are my creations.  Please don't use them without my permission.  There is an element in this story from episode #39, "Hogan Springs" written by Laurence Marks._

Who Goes There? Part 4

By Diane Maher

          After coming up from the tunnel below, Hogan went into his office and prepared to go to bed.  He took off his cap and jacket as he heard the light switch in the next room being flipped.  Something was nagging at the back of his mind.  He opened the wooden locker, hung up his cap and jacket and then closed the door.  Seeing the closed door of his locker made the feeling worse.  Shaking his head, Hogan climbed into his bunk to go to sleep.

          As Hogan lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling, he wondered why he believed the strange story of their futuristic visitors.  The money could be faked, he realized.  He reached to his chest and fingered the ring that hung on the chain with his dog tags.  _How can I tell whether these people are really telling the truth? Hogan asked himself._

          Hogan pushed himself up, swung his legs over the edge of the bunk and jumped to the floor.  He went into the main room of the barracks, crossed silently to the bunk where Kinch slept, squatted down, and gently shook his shoulder.

          "Kinch," Hogan whispered.

          Kinch's eyes opened and he whispered, "Colonel? What's going on?"

          "I need to see the most current list of the prisoners in Stalag 13," Hogan replied.

          "Yes sir.  It's in the tunnel," Kinch said as he pulled on his boots.  He then stood and activated the hidden trap door leading down below to the tunnel.

          Hogan followed Kinch and they went down to the radio room.  There was a box of books on the floor on the far side of the room from the radio.  Kinch went over to it, knelt down and a moment later, stood holding a small black book.

          Kinch handed the book to Hogan.  "Is there something in particular you're looking for sir?"

          "I'm not sure.  I hope I'll know when I find it," Hogan replied.  "Let's go back above, I need some better light."

          When they returned to the barracks, Hogan went straight to his office with Kinch following, turned on the small desk lamp, opened the book and scanned the names on the first page.  He turned to the next one on which he continued his examination.  Several pages later, he paused and his eyes narrowed.  "I think this is what we need."

          "What is it?" Kinch asked.

          "Do you know an RAF Captain by the name of Richard Stewart?" Hogan asked.  "He's in Barracks 5."

          "I seem to recall that he's married and lives in London," Kinch replied.  "He's in his early thirties, tall, skinny and has dark hair."

          "I need to talk with Captain Stewart tomorrow after the morning roll call," Hogan said.  "Will you arrange it?"

          "Sure.  What have you got in mind, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

          "I let our visitors off too easy.  One of them has the last name of Stewart.  Maybe I can get the two of them together for a little chat."

          Kinch nodded, understanding.  "I get it.  You want to see if the Stewart from the future recognizes the captain as an ancestor."

          Hogan said, "You got it.  After morning roll call, bring Captain Stewart to my office.  After I explain the situation to him, we'll follow you down to the tunnel beneath this barracks.  Meanwhile, I want you to try and get the future Stewart in the same place with the lure of breakfast."

          "Yes sir.  Good night," Kinch said.

          "Good night," Hogan replied.  Kinch left his office and Hogan climbed into his bunk for the night.

          The next morning after roll call, Kinch came into Hogan's office with Captain Stewart.

          Hogan then said, "Kinch, have Le Beau make some food for our guests below while I talk to the Captain.  Go down and let them know, will you?"

          "Sure Colonel," Kinch replied.

          When the door closed, Hogan turned his attention to Captain Stewart.  "Captain, do you have any relatives by the name of Lethbridge-Stewart?"

          "No, but my brother is married to a Lethbridge," Stewart replied.  "I don't know whether they combined their surnames as I was shot down three days after their wedding."

          "Good enough.  Now, you will shortly meet someone by the name of Lethbridge-Stewart.  I want to see how he reacts to you," Hogan said.

          Stewart shrugged.  "Yes sir."

          Hogan said, "Let's go below, they should be eating breakfast now."

          Hogan and Captain Stewart left Hogan's office, crossed the main room of Barracks 2 and Hogan activated the trap door leading down to the tunnels below.

          Kinch nodded as he walked past them on his way back to the barracks.  Hogan continued on into the next room where Lethbridge-Stewart was consuming his meal and listening to Carter as he described the magnesium pencils.

          "Good morning, Brigadier," Hogan said.

          "Good morning, Colonel.  Who's this chap...?" the Brigadier replied.  He frowned.  "You know, Captain, you remind me of my uncle.  His name is Peter Stewart."

          The Captain looked at Hogan and grinned.  "I am Peter Stewart," he said.

          The Brigadier gaped for a moment, then stood and came over to where Hogan and the captain stood.  He looked at Stewart and exclaimed, "Good Lord, you are Peter Stewart!"

          "Yes, I am," Stewart replied.

          Jo caught the end of this exchange as she sat to the table to have some breakfast.

          "What's going on here?" Jo asked.  Next to her, the Doctor sat down and began consuming his breakfast.

          "This is my uncle, Captain Peter Stewart of the RAF," the Brigadier replied.  "I never recalled hearing that you were a POW."

          "I imagine that I wouldn't want to discuss this experience.  All things considered, this is no picnic," Stewart said.

          The Doctor heard this exchange, stopped eating, turned and stared at Hogan who stood behind the Brigadier with his arms crossed over his chest and a knowing grin on his face.  "What the devil do you think you're doing, Hogan?" the Doctor demanded.

          "I'm making sure that you really are who you claim you are.  I realized last night that your conversation could have been rehearsed, the money in the Brigadier's wallet could have been forged," Hogan replied.

          "You still weren't sure we were telling you the truth?" the Doctor asked.

          "No.  I suppose that to you, I seem paranoid," Hogan said.

          The Doctor grunted.  "Well, um, yes, I think that you are paranoid.  But you've gone too far!"

          Hogan put his hands on his hips and looked the Doctor in the eye.  "Why have I gone too far?"

          "I…uh…can't tell you," the Doctor replied quietly.

          "If you can't tell me, then don't say I've gone too far," Hogan said.

          "What's going on here?" Jo asked.

          "Nothing," Hogan said.  He crossed to the table where a coffee pot sat, picked up a cup and poured some coffee into it.  When he turned around, he added, "I am merely trying to protect my crew and this unit."

          The Brigadier interrupted.  "But this really is my uncle Peter.  I've seen pictures of him from just after the war."

          "Well, my brother was married just before I was shot down last year and I didn't hear anything about his wife being pregnant.  Perhaps they have a child by now though," Stewart said.

          The Doctor motioned for Hogan to come over to where he stood.  When Hogan stood in front of him, he said, "Look here, old chap, we have no reason to lie to you."

          Hogan sipped his coffee and then replied, "Doctor, let me tell you something.  My crew and I risk our lives daily.  We can't afford to believe the fantastic story that you've told us without doing something to try and prove the truth of it to ourselves."

          "What if you hadn't found this fellow that you brought down with you today?" the Doctor asked.

          "I would have tried anyway.  There's too much at risk for us," Hogan replied.

          "I understand," the Doctor replied with a nod.

  
  


          Later that night, Carter and LeBeau left the camp via the tunnel that came up underneath the bushes outside of Stalag 13.  They were to mine a bridge that was several miles away and return to camp immediately.  There were no incidents on their way there or while they mined the bridge.  On their way back, due to the presence of several German patrols, they had to make a detour through Hammelburg.  As they approached the edge of town, they noticed a statue there that neither of them recognized.  As they watched, the base of the statue opened and a woman stepped out of a concealed door.

          Carter and LeBeau looked at each other in stunned disbelief as the woman closed the door and left.  When they were certain that she wasn't coming back immediately, they went over to the statue and searched for the door she had come out of, but couldn't find it.  They quickly left the area and headed back to camp to inform Colonel Hogan of this newest development.

          On their return to Stalag 13, Carter and LeBeau changed back into their uniforms before going above for the night.  As Carter lie awake in his bunk, he considered what they'd seen at the statue on the edge of Hammelburg.  He slid out of his bunk, walked to the room at the end of the barracks and quietly entered.

          "Colonel Hogan?" Carter asked in a whisper.

          "Yeah, Carter, what is it?" Hogan replied from the top bunk.  He rolled on his side to face Carter and propped his head up on his arm.

          "Louis and I saw something strange at the edge of Hammelburg on our way back to camp tonight," Carter replied, and then tried to describe what they had seen.

          Hogan frowned as he listened to Carter's report.  "You found a statue that has a concealed door that you saw open, watched a woman come out of and yet you and Louis couldn't find the door or open it moments later?"

          Carter shrugged.  "That's about it, sir.  I know it's really strange, but..."

          Hogan's brow furrowed.  "Don't worry, I believe you.  We've had our share of strange things happening here lately.  I wonder if our friends below would know anything about what you saw."

          "I guess we won't get much sleep tonight, right sir?" Carter asked.

          "Yeah.  Hogan's twenty-four hour service – we never sleep," Hogan replied as he sat up, swung his legs over the edge of his bunk, jumped down, put on his cap, shoes and jacket again, then followed Carter to the next room.

          Hogan woke Kinch so he could activate the trap door leading to their tunnel.  A few minutes later, Carter and Hogan approached the police box situated in the middle of the emergency tunnel and saw that its doors were open.  They entered and found themselves in a large, well-lit white room with a large, hexagonal shaped console in front of them.

          They heard a strange humming sound and when they looked back over their shoulders, they saw the doors closing behind them. "Uh, oh," Hogan said.

          The Doctor entered the room with a tool of some sort in his hand, saw them and asked, "What the devil are you two doing in here?"

          "Carter, describe what you and Louis saw in town," Hogan replied.  Carter repeated his story to the Doctor who listened intently.

          The Doctor frowned and then asked, "Can you show me this statue?"

          "Yes," Carter replied.

          "Let's go," the Doctor said.

          The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and Hogan and Carter led the way to the emergency tunnel's exit.  Carter went up first and Hogan motioned to the Doctor for silence.  Once Carter was out, the Doctor and then Hogan followed.  After Hogan closed the lid of the stump, he pulled the Doctor down to the ground.

          "What are you doing?" the Doctor whispered.

          "Keeping us from being spotted by those searchlights," Hogan whispered.

          The Doctor looked over Hogan's shoulder and for the first time, saw the POW camp.  Hogan pushed himself up and motioned for them to get moving.  Twenty minutes later, they slowly approached the edge of Hammelburg, and Carter pointed out the statue's location.

          "Where did you see the door open?" the Doctor asked.

          Carter indicated the area.  The Doctor examined it and pulled something out of his jacket's pocket.  He looked at them, grinned and activated the instrument.  There was a strange, high-pitched whine, and then the door opened.  Hogan and Carter looked at each other, surprised, then at the Doctor.

          "Door handle," the Doctor said with a mischievous grin as he walked through the door.  Hogan and Carter followed.

          "What is this place?" Hogan asked.

          "It's another TARDIS," the Doctor replied.  "You didn't by chance see a man wearing a black suit with salt and pepper hair and goatee walk out of here too, did you?"

          "No," Carter replied.  "We only saw the woman leave."

          "Perhaps she is a human under his control," the Doctor muttered.

          "How would he control her?" Hogan asked.

          "He uses hypnotism to control his subjects," the Doctor replied.

          "Who is this man?" Hogan asked.

          "I'm ashamed to admit it, but this man is one of my people," the Doctor replied.  "He's known as the Master and is extraordinarily dangerous.  Come, we must see if we can find out what he's up to here."

          The Doctor led the way through the control room.  Hogan watched as Carter picked up a small item from the console and slipped it into his jacket's pocket.  He had also asked Carter to bring several of their magnesium pencils along with him.  You never knew when you might need a fire for a diversion.

          As they went further into the TARDIS, they came across a room in which there was a bank of strange looking contraptions along one wall.  Suddenly, they heard a beeping sound.

          "What's that sound?" the Doctor asked as he stopped to listen.

          Hogan turned towards the source of the beeping sound.  "All right Carter, what did you do now?"

          "It isn't a matter of what he did, it's a matter of what he picked up," the Doctor replied as he examined the beeping item that Carter handed to him.

          "What is it?" Hogan asked.

          "This device can detect the presence of a TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed.

          "But why would it go off if we're already inside one?" Hogan asked.

          The Doctor turned around, walked towards the wall and the signal got stronger.  "That's incredibly dangerous!"

          "What do you mean, Doctor?" Hogan asked.

          "There are two TARDISes in the same space/time location, only one is inside the other," the Doctor replied.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Inside her ship, the Rani began her experiment.  She removed the tissue sample from the plastic bag, inserted it into her machine, activated the instrument and pressed a sequence of buttons.  As she watched it go through each stage of the cloning process, she knew that this phase of her plan would be completed soon.

          Satisfied that all was proceeding normally, she went to check on her prisoner.  She stopped briefly in the control room and saw the image on her ship's scanner.  _I have some visitors, she observed.  She opened the doors, walked out of her TARDIS and asked, "Whom do we have here?"_

          "And just who might you be, madam?" the tall, fancily dressed man asked.

          "I am known as the Rani.  Now, the three of you will kindly step inside my TARDIS," she said as she pulled out the tissue compression eliminator and pointed it at them.

          "What's that?" the dark haired man asked the fancily dressed man next to him.

          "It's a particularly nasty weapon called a tissue compression eliminator.  If it were to be used on us, we would look like small dolls about ten inches tall," the fancily dressed man replied.

          The three men went through the door.  The Rani followed and closed it behind herself.

          "That's right.  Could it be that I'm speaking to one of the incarnations of the Doctor?"

          "Yes.  I am the Doctor," the fancily dressed man said.

          The Rani nodded.  "Ah.  You must be the dandy."

          "I've never heard of the Rani," the Doctor said.

          "I'm from your future, Doctor.  Although with us Time Lords, time is a relative thing," the Rani said.

          "I take it you're another renegade from Gallifrey?" the Doctor asked.

          The Rani ignored the Doctor's question.  "Now, if you'll go through the door in front of you, I'll put you in your cell."

  
  


          They walked through the door and shortly, were inside what appeared to be a glass cell.  The Doctor noticed another cell's occupant when they entered.  "So, she's got hold of you, too?"

          The Master glowered as the Doctor was put into a cell with the two Earthlings.  They started inspecting the cell to see if they could somehow escape.  The Doctor soon joined them.

          "Oh, don't bother yourselves with trying to escape, there's nothing you can use to cut through that material, short of a diamond and none of you have one.  I'm going to check on my experiment," the Rani said and laughed as she left.

          "It's a shame we don't have a diamond," the Doctor said, and then turned towards the Master.  "How did you end up like that?"

          The Master sighed.   "It's a long story, Doctor.  I'd be happy to tell you if we could escape from here before she carries out her diabolical plan."

          "What exactly is her plan?" the Doctor inquired.

          Before the Master could reply, the door opened again and the Rani entered the room.  Apparently, she had been listening just outside the door.  "Ah, Doctor, wouldn't you just like to know!" She paused for a moment before continuing in an arrogant tone, "Since you have no way of stopping me, I'll tell you.  I've come back to this miserable planet and this time to give the secret of cloning humans to Hitler and his scientists.  It would allow him to overrun his enemies in this world by force of sheer numbers."

          "That's insane!" the Doctor exclaimed.

          The Rani shrugged.  "No, Doctor.  I am merely assisting in what they have already started."

          "What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

          "They are trying to create a master race by removing certain unfit elements of their population and thus improving their gene pool," the Rani replied.

          "They are murdering innocent people!" the Doctor exclaimed.  "Millions of people will die if you help them!"

          "Millions of people will die even I don't help the Nazis.  Doctor, you know that as well as I do," the Rani said, her tone flat.

          "You can't do this!" the Doctor exclaimed.

          "I can and I will," the Rani replied and then left the room.


	5. Escape and Deception

_Author's Note:  Others own the Hogan's Heroes and Doctor Who characters.  All others are my creations.  Please don't use them without my permission._

Who Goes There? Part 5

By Diane Maher

  
  


          Inside the Rani's TARDIS, Hogan listened as the Doctor tried to persuade her not to give the secret of cloning humans to the Nazis.  The Rani wasn't going to change her mind; Hogan knew that just by watching her body language and listening to her.

          She had the same cold, calculating look that several of the Gestapo officers who had found out about his unit had.  He was fortunate that they had been more interested in either money or personal glory.  Their shortcomings had allowed him to come up with plans in time to thwart their ambitions.  The Rani was only interested in revenge, plain and simple.  That made things different and more dangerous.

          Hogan listened in amazement as these two aliens spoke and was amazed.  Other thoughts began going through his mind regarding his own future and suddenly, he realized that he might not have a future if this megalomaniac woman were to pull off her insane plan.

  
          "Compared to the technology on Gallifrey, this equipment is in the Stone Age.  However, if Hitler's scientists are to use it, it must be made to work.  Perhaps you'll help me make it work consistently, Doctor?"

          "Never!" the Doctor exclaimed in an indignant tone.

          "Too bad," the Rani said.  "I was hoping that you would be more cooperative.  Perhaps this will persuade you."  She pressed a button on a panel and gas flowed into the Master's cell.

          "What are you doing to him?" the Doctor demanded.

          The Rani shrugged nonchalantly.  "I thought you two were sworn enemies."

          "We are enemies, but to kill him." the Doctor replied.

          The Rani's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling in exasperation.  "You and your petty morals, Doctor!  Why do you care about the Master or this insignificant planet? Surely you want vengeance against the Time Lords who condemned you and exiled you here?"

          The Doctor glared at the Rani.  "Vengeance is pointless! All I ever wanted was to see the universe and learn about what's out there.  The Time Lords didn't want me to interfere with other cultures.  How could I travel around the universe and not see the injustice that was going on? How could I not help? They need to come out of their blasted ivory tower."

          "You're a bigger fool than the Master," the Rani said, her tone condescending.  She turned and left the room.

          "Wait! You mustn't...!" the Doctor cried out.

          "She won't listen to you, Doctor," Hogan said.

          "I know, but I had to try," the Doctor replied.

          The Doctor said, "No wonder the Time Lords saw this.  Not even they could ignore something this disastrous!"

          The look on the Doctor's face belied the seriousness of the situation to Hogan.  "This is probably what you were sent here to stop?" Hogan asked.

          "Yes.  I do believe you're right," the Doctor replied.

          "What is cloning?" Carter asked, ever the scientist.

          The Doctor replied, "Cloning is a process by which an organism can be duplicated with only a small sample of the original's DNA."

          "In other words, a copy," Carter said.

          "Yes.  An exact copy of the original," the Doctor replied.  "Imagine if she was to use this machine to make clones of Hitler himself.  All he would need to do then would be to have the world leaders assassinated and his clones put in their places."

          Carter and Hogan stared at the Doctor.  They were mystified and very concerned at the same time.  This was beyond anything either of them had ever experienced.  "If the Rani is able to make her instrument work," Hogan said.  "And then give it to the Nazis..."

          "It could give Germany the ability to win the war with sheer manpower and then they could take over the Earth," the Doctor said.  "That would be a complete catastrophe for Earth's future.  We must get out of here.  I don't suppose either of you has a diamond?"

          Carter shook his head.  "All I have are these magnesium pencils."

          Hogan slowly pulled out the chain with his dog tags and took it over his head.  The Doctor watched as Hogan showed him a ring that was on the chain.  It had a diamond in the center.  He looked at the expression on Hogan's face as he gave him the chain.

          "Karla will never forgive me if I don't come looking for her after the war," Hogan said.  "If we don't stop the Rani from giving the Nazis the secret of cloning, I probably won't live to see Karla again."

          The Doctor nodded, took the ring and began cutting their way to freedom.

          _What will the Rani's next move be?_ Hogan wondered as the Doctor slowly cut their way out with the ring that Karla had given him.  _More importantly, how do we stop her?_

          Hogan looked at his watch, saw what time it was, and then asked, "Doctor, how long do you suppose it will take for us to get out of here?"

          "It'll be a few hours or so.  This is slow work," the Doctor replied without looking up.

          "Colonel, we'll miss the morning roll call," Carter said.

          "What happens if you do miss it?" the Doctor asked.

          "If Klink notices, he will set the dogs loose, and there will be Germans all over the place looking for us," Hogan replied.  "With me missing, there's really no way that he won't notice."

          "I'm being as quick as I can old chap," the Doctor said.

          "Old chap indeed," Hogan muttered.  Carter smiled at the Doctor's comment.

  
  


          Back at Stalag 13, the prisoners were preparing for morning roll call.  Because Hogan and Carter were missing, Kinch went to Barracks 5 to speak to Blackman.

          "Commander, Colonel Hogan is missing, along with Sergeant Carter," Kinch said.

          "Were they out on a mission?" Blackman asked.

          "No.  Carter and LeBeau were the last ones to go out on a mission," Kinch replied.

          Blackman considered how to deal with the missing prisoners.  As he entered Barracks 2, he saw the Brigadier and Jo Grant consuming their meals and an idea hit him.

          "Kinch, what would you say if we could replace Hogan and Carter during roll call?" Blackman asked.  "I've decided to bluff our way through the morning roll call."

          Kinch's brow furrowed for a moment until his gaze fell upon their futuristic visitors.  He looked at Jo Grant and then at the Brigadier.  "It's a long shot, but it's better than the alternative," Kinch replied.

          "Brigadier, we need you and Miss Grant to help us," Blackman said.

          "What can we do?" the Brigadier asked, mystified.

          "We need the two of you to put on uniforms and fall out for roll call with us," Kinch replied.

          "Why?" the Brigadier asked.

          "Because Colonel Hogan and Carter are missing," Blackman replied. 

          "What happens if they're found missing?" Jo asked.

          "Klink will clamp security down so tight that wherever Hogan and Carter are, they won't be able to get back into camp," Blackman replied.

          "Will Miss Grant be in any danger?" the Brigadier asked.

          Kinch replied, "As Carter stands in the back row next to me, I don't think she'll be in any danger.  You will be in the front row of the prisoners and in more danger than Miss Grant."

          "I can handle it.  I just don't want her harmed," the Brigadier said.

          "Because I'm a woman," Jo said.  "I can take care of myself, Brigadier!"

          "Miss Grant, we're in Nazi Germany, not 1971 England," the Brigadier said.  "This is no place for a woman."

          "Break it up, you two! Kinch, take them below and find them some uniforms so they look reasonably similar to Hogan and Carter," Blackman ordered.

          "If the two of you will follow me, I'll get you sorted with the uniforms," Kinch said.

          The Brigadier looked at Jo and said, "Let's go, Miss Grant."

          Jo nodded, stood and followed Kinch down to the tunnel below.  They went to a room that contained uniforms of all kinds.  Kinch looked around, selected a few items, and handed them to Jo and the Brigadier.  "Do you think you can wear these?" Kinch asked.

          "Yes, of course," Jo replied.  "I'll change in the TARDIS."

          Kinch looked at his watch and said, "Don't be too long, we only have about fifteen minutes before roll call begins."

          "I'll be as quick as I can," Jo said.  "Will you remind me where the TARDIS is? It's bloody confusing down here."  Kinch went with her and showed her the emergency tunnel where their ship was located.

          A few minutes later, Kinch returned to the uniform room where the Brigadier was, and found he had already changed.  He was about to return to the barracks, when the Brigadier asked, "Are you certain this will work? I look ridiculous in this antiquated uniform!"

          A few minutes later, Jo returned and took in the Brigadier's appearance.  "Brigadier, you look smashing!"

          "Miss Grant, if you say one word about this to anyone," the Brigadier threatened.

          "Never mind that now.  We have to go back to the barracks," Kinch said.

          Kinch brought the Brigadier and Jo Grant above dressed in uniforms such that they could pass for Hogan and Carter and they went into Hogan's quarters where Blackman was waiting.

          "Commander, there's one more thing that has to be done before roll call," Kinch said, indicating his mustache.

          "Oh yes, we have to shave off his mustache," Blackman said.

          The Brigadier's eyes were wide as he protested, "I will not allow you to shave off my mustache!"

          Blackman motioned for several of the men to sit the Brigadier in a chair, while LeBeau had some shaving cream all ready.

          "Look here, mate, I understand that you don't want to lose your mustache, but we need to cover up the fact that Colonel Hogan is missing and Hogan doesn't have a mustache," Blackman said.  "I will pull rank on you to save our skins."

          "Oh come on Brigadier! It'll be fun.  Besides, I've always wondered what you look like without the mustache!" Jo said with a conspiratorial wink.

          "This isn't Halloween, Miss Grant!" the Brigadier replied.  Any further conversation was not to be as one of the prisoners lathered his face with shaving cream.  A few minutes later, the Brigadier was without a mustache.

          Blackman said, "I guess that will have to do.  What do you think, Kinch?"

          Kinch replied, "I think that unless Klink wants to talk to him, that he will pass for Hogan at a glance.  If Schultz says anything, I can handle him and laryngitis is a good excuse for Hogan not talking."

          "What do we have to do?" the Brigadier asked.

          "All you have to do is stand in front of Kinch and keep your mouth shut," Blackman replied.

          "What happens if someone asks to speak to Hogan?" the Brigadier asked.

          "Pray that it doesn't happen, or Kinch can say that you have laryngitis," Blackman replied.            "Are you both clear about what you're to do?"

          "We're to go out there, stand where Kinch tells us to and keep quiet," Jo replied.

          "Right.  Good luck," Blackman said.

          A few minutes later, the prisoners fell out for the morning roll call.  Kinch indicated where the Brigadier and Jo were to stand.  He was glad that they were close to him.  He watched as Schultz walked between the rows of men and counted.

          Schultz paused and looked at him with a quizzical expression.  "Kinch, what is going on here? That's neither Colonel Hogan nor Carter standing there."

          "Take it easy, Schultz," Kinch said.

          "I have to report this," Schultz said.

          "It's your fault if there's anyone missing," Kinch said in an undertone.

          Schultz closed his eyes and said, "Oohh! But I have to make a report."

          "I guess you're all packed for the Russian front?" Kinch asked.

          "Kinch!" Schultz whined quietly.

          "REPORT!!!" Klink bellowed.

          Schultz hastily moved in front of 'Hogan', saluted and reported, "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for!"

          "Dismissed!" Klink replied.

          The prisoners returned to the barracks.  When the door closed, there was a collective sigh of relief from Hogan's crew.

          "I can't believe that we got away with it!" Jo exclaimed.  "You did a good job with that guard, Kinch."

          Kinch shrugged.  "Thanks.  We're not out of the woods yet."

          "What do you mean?" the Brigadier asked.

          Jo replied, "He means that we need to find Hogan and Carter.  You don't suppose they're with the Doctor?"

          "He's missing too?" Kinch asked.

          "Yes," Jo replied.

          The door opened and Blackman came into the barracks.  "I see that you made it through the morning roll call without incident.  Does anyone know where Hogan and Carter might be?"

          LeBeau spoke up, "I think I might."

          "Why didn't you say so before?" Kinch demanded.

          "I didn't think that it was related until I heard that the Doctor was missing too," LeBeau replied.  He then recounted what he and Carter had seen at the statue.

          "It sounds like you found another TARDIS," Jo said.

          "Carter probably told Hogan this story and they must have gone to see the Doctor," Blackman said.

          "The Doctor must have wanted to see the statue and Hogan and Carter went with him," LeBeau said.

          "Another TARDIS can mean only one thing," the Brigadier said.

          "The Master!" Jo exclaimed.  "He's probably captured them and is holding them inside his TARDIS."

          "LeBeau, you said that you saw a woman, right?" Blackman asked.  LeBeau nodded.  "Please describe her."

          "She's tall, thin, with brown hair and dark eyes," LeBeau said.

          "The Master must have hypnotized her and she is being forced to do things for him," Jo said.

          "She didn't seem to be hypnotized when we saw her," LeBeau commented.

          "How would you know?" Blackman asked.  "Have you ever seen anyone who was hypnotized?"

          "No," LeBeau replied.

          "Gestapo is going into Klink's office," Newkirk said.

          Blackman, Hogan's crew, Jo and the Brigadier all went into Hogan's office.  Kinch pulled out a coffeepot and placed it on the table.

          "Surely you're not going to take a coffee break now!" the Brigadier exclaimed.

          Kinch plugged in the pot, pulled out the basket and a minute later, the voice of Klink and his guest were heard.

          "What can I do for you, Major Bachman?" Klink asked.  "Would you care for some refreshment?"

          "I need for you to arrange a demonstration of my project to Hitler," Major Bachman replied.  "I will have a drink, thank you."

          "The Führer?" Klink asked in awe as he poured her a drink.

          "Yes.  It is a top secret project and he needs to come here in person," the Major replied as she sipped the schnapps Klink handed to her.

          "I'll see what I can do.  Um, what is the project?" Klink asked.

          "It involves the cloning of human beings," the Major replied.

          "The what?" Klink asked, mystified.

          "Cloning could be described as a duplicating machine for humans," Major Bachman replied.

          "Where will this demonstration take place?" Klink asked.

          "I will need to borrow one of your buildings here.  I only have a limited amount of time in my current location and I will need to bring things here quickly," the Major replied.

          "Oh, I see.  I'll give you one of our barracks here," Klink said.  "Will one of the barracks be large enough to accommodate your project?"

          "Yes, I believe they are.  I shall return to my lab and make preparations for the move.  I will need to borrow a truck to get everything here," the Major said.

          "That can be arranged, and I can have some men come help with the moving, if you would like," Klink replied.

          "Thank you, Colonel Klink.  Please have the space prepared by the day after tomorrow," the Major said.

          Across the compound in Hogan's quarters, Jo and the Brigadier looked at each other and then at the faces of the assembled men who were watching them for a reaction.

          Blackman asked, "I don't understand.  How is this cloning done? Do either of you know?"

          "No," Jo replied.

          "The Doctor is our scientific advisor and would know," the Brigadier added.

          "He's not here, so I suppose we're on our own," Blackman said.

          "What can we do about this cloning machine?" Kinch asked.

          Blackman finished putting away the coffee pot, opened the window and saw the car with the Gestapo flags drive out of camp.

          "I don't know.  That Gestapo major has left Stalag 13, so I presume that Klink will be making the arrangements soon."  Blackman turned away from the window and said, "Kinch, I want you to intercept that call.  Claim that the phone lines are down today and that they won't be repaired until tomorrow."

          "Yes sir," Kinch replied.

          "What happens then?" Jo asked.

          "Hopefully, Colonel Hogan will be back by then.  If he isn't, then we have bigger problems," Blackman replied.


	6. Return and Preparation

_Author's Note: Others own the Hogan's Heroes and Doctor Who characters. All others are my creations. Please don't use them without my permission._

Who Goes There? Part 6

By Diane Maher

In the Rani's TARDIS, the Doctor finally managed to cut a hole through the cell wall. He held his sonic screwdriver through it and activated it. There was a high-pitched whine followed by the crackling of the circuitry as it burst into flames. Carter was leaning on the wall facing into the center of the room and he suddenly fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" Carter exclaimed.

"Quiet, Carter!" Hogan ordered.

The Doctor followed them out of the cell, looked at his watch and asked, "What time is your next roll call?"

Hogan pushed back his sleeve, looked at his watch and replied, "It should be starting in ten minutes."

"Let's get back to the camp," the Doctor said.

As they approached Stalag 13 fifteen minutes later, Hogan wondered why there were no more guards than normal patrolling the area.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"I find it strange that the woods aren't full of guards and dogs looking for Carter and me," Hogan said.

"I for one am glad that they aren't looking for you. I would be rather difficult to explain," the Doctor replied.

They arrived at the tree stump and Carter lifted the lid and went down, closing the lid after him. Hogan and the Doctor followed as soon as the guards walking by were away from the area.

* * *

Jo and the Brigadier were down in the tunnel with Kinch who was monitoring the phone for any further activity with regards to where in camp the demonstration by the Gestapo Major would be.

"Jo! Brigadier!" the Doctor called out as they entered the room.

"Doctor!" Jo exclaimed, relieved. "Where have you been?"

"Held prisoner by another Time Lord in her TARDIS," Hogan replied. "Kinch, what's been going on here? Why didn't Klink have guards crawling through the woods looking for us?"

Kinch looked up, saw Hogan, grinned and pulled off his headphones. "Colonel, what happened to you guys?"

"It's a long story that can wait until later," Hogan replied. "I'd like to get some shuteye."

"Yeah, me too," Carter added.

Hogan looked at the Brigadier, chuckled and asked, "What happened to you?"

"Aside from making me wear this antiquated uniform, they shaved off my mustache!" the Brigadier said indignantly. He folded his arms across his chest, turned away, and added, "I look absolutely ridiculous!"

Hogan asked, "Who made you shave off your mustache?"

Blackman came up behind him and replied, "I gave the order to remove the Brigadier's mustache."

"Why?" Hogan asked.

"I decided that it would be best to try and bluff the Jerry by dressing up the Brigadier as you and Miss Grant as Carter. I pulled rank on the Brigadier," Blackman replied with a grin.

"Good work, Clive." Hogan looked at the Brigadier and grinned. "Brigadier, you look better without the cheesy mustache."

"Cheesy? How dare you!" the Brigadier sputtered.

"That was for the 'antiquated uniform' comment," Hogan said with a sly smirk.

Jo and the Doctor chuckled at Hogan's comment. "What are you two laughing about?" the Brigadier demanded.

"Nothing, Brigadier," the Doctor replied.

Kinch went to stand next to Hogan and said, "I did some fast talking with Schultz and convinced him to accept Jo and the Brigadier in place of you and Carter. I told Schultz that I hoped he was packed for the Russian front when he threatened to report the discrepancy to Klink."

Hogan said, "Good job, Kinch."

"Thanks. We have bigger problems though. A female Gestapo Major came to camp and Klink is making arrangements for her to conduct a demonstration of some instrument for Hitler."

Hogan's brow furrowed. "This experiment didn't involve something called cloning, did it?"

"The Major did use that word, but when Klink asked about the demonstration, she described the machine as a duplicating machine for humans," Kinch said.

"That's the Rani then. We have to stop her at any cost," Hogan said.

"Who is she?" Kinch asked.

Hogan replied, "She's a Time Lord, like the Doctor."

Kinch asked, "Why is she here?"

"From what she told us while we were her captives, the Rani wants revenge on her people, the Time Lords, so she's decided to wreak havoc here," Hogan replied.

"That doesn't make sense," Kinch said.

"Does anything we've seen in the last couple of days make sense?" Hogan asked.

A wry grin came over Kinch's face. "No, I suppose not. If something else happens, I'll let you know."

"Good. See you later," Hogan said.

LeBeau came down the ladder and said, "Colonel, Schultz is looking for you."

"Thanks Louis," Hogan replied. Shrugging, he added, "No sleep for me."

Hogan climbed the ladder, went outside the barracks and saw Schultz walking across the compound. He ducked through the volleyball game going on in front of the barracks and called, "Schultz!"

Schultz paused and turned towards him. "Colonel Hogan, the Kommandant needs Barracks 12 cleaned out for a VIP."

"Did he say why?" Hogan asked.

"I know noth-ing," Schultz replied.

As the day progressed, Hogan watched as Schultz had the prisoners clean out Barracks 12.

"What's Klink up to?" Hogan asked.

"I know no-thing, Colonel Hogan," Schultz replied.

"Come on, Schultz," Hogan said.

"The Kommandant didn't tell me anything except to get this barracks cleaned out for some VIP," Schultz replied.

"Uh huh. How long do you expect the men to work on this? I mean, Klink chose the messiest barracks in camp!" Hogan protested.

"It is not up to you which barracks is to be given to this VIP, Colonel Hogan. As long as your men have made good progress, they can stop for today and eat dinner."

* * *

After dinner, down in the tunnel, Kinch was monitoring Klink's phone line. The Kommandant wanted to get in touch with Berlin and Kinch told him that it would be half an hour before the phone lines were repaired.

Hogan came down, with Newkirk following. "You wanted to see me, Kinch?"

"Yeah, Klink is trying to get in touch with General Bornemann," Kinch replied.

"We need to find out the details of this demonstration. Newkirk, I want you to take Klink's call and find out exactly when Klink expects Hitler to show up here," Hogan said.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied.

Klink sat to his desk, picked up the phone and said, "Get me General Bornemann."

Down in the tunnel, Newkirk saw the flashing light on the panel, plugged in his headset, and listened to Corporal Langenscheidt who was serving as Klink's secretary after hours.

"This is General Bornemann speaking," Newkirk said.

"Colonel Klink wishes to speak to you on a matter of utmost importance," Langenscheidt said.

"Put him through, I don't have all night!" Newkirk replied. A moment later, there was a click on the line as the connection to Klink was made.

"General Bornemann, this is Colonel Klink speaking. I have been asked by a Gestapo Major to arrange a demonstration of a highly secret project for the Führer here at Luft Stalag 13 outside of Hammelburg," Klink said.

"Let me check the Führer's schedule. What day did you say?" Newkirk asked.

"The day after tomorrow at 2000 hours. The Major is to set up here tomorrow and has assured me she will be ready on time."

"The Führer will arrive at Stalag 13 the day of the demonstration," Newkirk said.

"Thank you, sir!" Klink said. "Heil Hitler." He then hung up.

Newkirk turned to Hogan who stood behind him and said, "Hitler is scheduled to arrive at Stalag 13 the day after tomorrow."

"Good, monitor the lines just in case Klink decides to call back and double check," Hogan ordered.

"Yes sir," Newkirk replied.

"Colonel Hogan, would you mind telling me how you expect to get Hitler here the day after tomorrow?" the Brigadier asked.

"Carter, show him," Hogan said.

Carter pulled a comb from his pocket, pulled off his cap, combed a bit of his hair down over his forehead and put the comb above his lips.

"Good grief, do you really expect them to fall for this fake Hitler?" the Brigadier asked, incredulous.

"They've fallen for him twice in person and several other times on the phone," Hogan said. "Carter does a great acting job."

Carter's face lit up. "Thank you, Colonel!"

"The fate of Earth's future is at stake! Are you certain this will work, Hogan?" the Brigadier asked.

"Have faith, Brigadier," Jo said. "I'm sure that Carter will do fine. I have confidence in him." She gave Carter's arm a gentle squeeze.

Carter shuffled his feet, blushed and mumbled, "Aw shucks."

* * *

When the Doctor was working on his console alone in the control room later that night after everyone else was asleep, his monitor lit up and it was the Rani.

"What do you want?" the Doctor asked wearily as he put down the circuit board and his jeweler's magnifier.

"I want your help," the Rani replied.

"I already said no. Now let me get back to what I was doing," the Doctor replied, turning away.

There was a pause before the Rani said, "I can help you escape from Earth."

That got the Doctor's attention. Turning back, he asked, "How could you do that?"

"I can bypass the Time Lords' control of your TARDIS," the Rani replied.

"Why should I help you?" the Doctor asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll see to it that the Germans find you and your friends," the Rani threatened.

"You don't know where we are!" the Doctor said. He paused, thought for a moment and then exclaimed, "No! You can't betray us!"

The Rani grinned knowingly. "You know the price of my silence. Make up your mind and contact me in my TARDIS with your decision before dawn."

The screen went blank and the Doctor stared in shock at it for a moment before trying to continue his task. A few minutes later, he gave up; his mind was too distracted by the Rani.

As the Doctor left the TARDIS an hour before dawn, he wondered for a brief moment whether he was doing the right thing. He looked toward the lighted area of the tunnel, and then turned away and headed to the tree stump exit. A few minutes later, the Doctor was on his way into town to see the Rani.


End file.
